In order to design and manufacture complex design expression such systems or apparatuses as, by way of example and not by way of limitation, airplanes, designers may be required to manage an extraordinary amount of complex and overlapping design requirements. By way of further example and not by way of limitation, electrical wiring or hydraulic line designs and layout or routing information may vary from model to model or may vary over time to comply with government requirements such as Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) requirements. Changes may evolve over time so that identifying precise physical and logical representation of the various changes can be difficult.
There is a need for a method and system for differentiating among a plurality of design expressions, such as installations or variations of a system or apparatus to aid visualization by designers of three-dimensional and non-geometric data relating to the system or apparatus to facilitate identifying changes and communicating the changes to parties responsible for installing or using the system or apparatus.